


About us

by Red_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: William it's acting strange. So unlike him that worries Grell.





	About us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Southern_Breeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/gifts).

> Just a dream that I had. You know my english, so if you spot any mistake let me know. Trying to practice and learn.

Insistently biting his lower lip, Grell's eyes looked up and down from his perfectly manicured nails trying desesperatedly not to chew them down to the cuticle and back to their bathroom's door slightly open, a cold ray of light iluminating his features in the darkness of the bedroom, holding the sheets thightly against his thumping chest.

_“That would definitely hurt if I had a real heart"._

“Are you coming to bed soon, Will darling?" Fidgeting with the corners of the sheets, folding them once, twice, Grell waited for a reply with no success. “Darling... what's wrong? I mean... I didn't do anything to upset you, _right?_” clutching the sheets in between his hands and fighting the urge of just standing up and comfronting him, he continued: “Today I just acted as stubborn as always, didn't do anything out of the ordinary". Just more silence. Painful, disturbing silence. “Right?"

Staring at his own reflex in the bathroom's mirror over the sink, William shook his head a couple of times.

_Damn it._

Clutching his chest with both hands and closing his eyes, he silently gasped for a bit of air.

_Not now..._

“Darling... _please come to bed_”.

Upon hearing the pained tone in his partner's voice, William breathed heavily and turned the lights off of the bathroom, silently walking to bed and joining the redhead who instantly made a motion to re arrange the sheets and pillows so that he could comfortably lie over his husband and feel his warmt.

But William wasn't moving. The man just sat there, staring into the dark void of the room.

“Will... what's wrong, darling? You can tell me anything, you know that I wouldn't tell someone else. Perhaps I did it once or twice, but... if it's in between you and me, I swear..."

“Why?" The question took him by surprise, stopping Grell mid sentence.

“Why_ “what"_, darling?" The redhead asked blinking several times, barely making out the outline of his husband in the darkness of the room.

“Why even when Humphries was destined to die, why even when he was infected with the thorns of death, Slingby was ready to sacrifice his own life to save him and all of you acted like if nothing happened, when obviously_ something_ happened".

“Huh? What do you mean, Will? Are you implying that since Alan was sick with the thorns, he didn't deserve the love of any of us? Well, sir, that's definitely something really mean, even coming from you!"

“You're totally missing the point, as always". The man said with clenched teeth. “I meant... _how Slingby could still be in love with Humphries, even if he knew that eventually he was going to die anyways?_"

Again, Grell blinked several times without understand why they were having that conversation, after a couple of years of Alan's death.

“Darling... tell me, _why this and why now?_"

William hated those memories flooding his mind.

His voice...

_That voice and that smile..._

_“Oh? William T. Spears, the brilliant London's supervisor. Poor conflicted heart, what a pity. Would you like me to end with your pain... forever?" The deserter whispered against the closest ear, smiling as a couple of memories bleeded from the supervisor's skin_.

_That blasted Undertaker and his blasted scythe cutting the skin of his chest into pieces._

_“Not yet, but thank you for your concern. Can we discuss this later? Precisely when Sutcliff isn't around and without your scythe threatening to cut us in half". He whispered back, pushing the man away with all his might, listening to the angry roar of his wife's scythe in the background_.

_The thorns of death. To think that someone would, willingly, die to save him..._

_Ridiculous._

_And he knew that Grell would without think it twice._

“Will?"

“Nothing, let's just go to bed. How's your arm".

“Well, scythe wounds can't heal with our regenerative abilities, so while I change the bandages and clean the cuts, everything will be just fine. Same with your chest, hopefully! But yours it's deeper. How are you feeling? Want me to check if..."

“No!" He suddenly jumped, wincing for the sudden motion, backing away and surprising his partner with both arms outstretched a few inches away from his pajama buttons. “I mean... don't get your hands dirty. It's too late and we have wasted quite time talking and we need to rest". Kissing the redhead's forehead, William then caressed one of the man's cheeks, softly tracing the masculine features that Grell always tried to soften with all his make up, with his thumb.

“Whatever it's bothering you, darling, you know that you can always tell me. Count with me if you need someone's ass kicked!" The redhead nervously giggled and William genuinely smiled.

“I know" he replied with a peck on the redhead's lips and lying down, motioning the redhead to follow him and find a comfortable place to sleep.

“It's alright, darling?"

“Yes, you're fine where you are". He replied absent minded, caressing his long red locks with one hand.

“I love you, Will. I love, loved and always will love you..." The redhead mumbled closing his eyes and the supervisor shook his head, too tired to argue with himself again.

_“And I will always love you"._


End file.
